The Essence of Love
by phoenixwriter
Summary: After all these years fighting against Voldemort, peace felt like a welcoming change. No more drama, no more pain just an ever happily after. Even though it wasn't at all fulfilling, it was what Harry and Hermione wanted, wasn't it? At Hermione's first Hogsmeade Weekend in her 7th year, the carefully built make-believe reality stumbles and crashes unexpectedly.


**This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you StruggleMuggle for beta-reading this story!**

**The Essence of Love**

* * *

It was, for October, unusually warm in Scotland. The sun shone softly from the blue sky. Afar, if Hermione Granger chose to ignore the rattling of the carriage which drove towards Hogsmeade, she even could hear birds chirping gayly. The young woman, wore a yellow summer dress and had the cab all for herself on the first trip in this year to the little magical town near Hogwarts. At last notice, Ginny Weasley had decided to stay at the castle with the words she would meet an important Quidditch Trainer at the Quidditch Field of the school.

Prospect of seeing her boys again after weeks of separation had turned Hermione into a surprisingly dreamy person. Nostalgic would probably fit much better, but this had been the mood she had been in ever since she was back at Hogwarts without her two best friends for her seventh year. Presently, she didn't feel that bittersweet pressure on her soul, rather she felt giddy with happiness, as she had during second year and was ready to explode as soon as she saw them.

That Ginny abandoned their meet up in favour of her Sports career didn't much dampen Hermione's excitement. Everything felt like it was set in stone and that they all could lie back for a bit. Even the still-new romantic relationship with Ron felt anticlimactic, lukewarm even - something that surprised her the most. But after the war, all the drama in the past years, Hermione didn't mind this change.

Many Students were roaming through the streets and the reopened shops of the town. Only a few of them were still closed. Their owners probably hadn't expected such perfect weather or that the pupils so readily wanted to get past the days of the war. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, this place had been controlled by Death Eaters.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to think of those dark days, but it kept crawling back into her mind at the most unexpected times. Letting things go never had been a strength of hers.  
The Students walking around her down the street were, just like her, in an all-consuming happy mood. It was infectious to watch the boys and girls joke and laugh on the probably very last late summer day of the year. Still, Hermione didn't have any interest in anyone else while nearing the three broomsticks pub she was already looking for Ron or Harry.

Perhaps, they were waiting inside, she mused as she entered the pub. Systematically, Hermione scanned the taproom for Harry or Ron. With the colours of their hair, she should be able to see them even in this crowd. Suddenly, it was like they decided to build a corridor just for her when her eyes found Harry. He was dressed in casual jeans and a polo shirt his back turned to her, but still, she recognised him. As if he sensed her presence, Harry moved his head to the entrance.

To her utter surprise, he sported a short beard. Had it been that long since she last saw him? This discovery held Hermione back only for a few seconds then she made her way to him, nearly sprinting with his name on her lips.

She threw her arms around Harry and he, in turn, caught her expertly in his, whirled them around while laughing.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione!" He exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." She replied brightly.

She leaned back a little to examine the change in Harry's appearance. Short black hairs, one could call it a seven-day beard, covered his cheeks. It made him look more mature, and it emphasised his eyes.

"A beard, really?" Hermione noted while she couldn't help herself and touch with one hand his cheek.

"That bad?" Harry questioned insecurely.

"No, I actually like it. It makes you look all grown up aside from pulling the focus away from your scar."

Indeed, if one looked at him, they'd notice his famous scar last.

"That was the idea." He admitted.

"And here I thought you just wanted to look even more fanciable."

Harry had the decency to smirk bashfully at her words. His reaction only caused her to smile even brighter.

"I hope Ginny won't mind." Harry steered the topic away from his new look. "Is she still outside?"

Then it was Hermione's turn to look uncomfortable, and he noticed the change in her demeanour right away.

"She isn't coming, right?" He answered his question without to lose the excellent mood.

"Ginny is meeting an important Quidditch Coach." Hermione admitted. "What about Ron?"

"I'm sorry, but I fear you'll have to live with only me, Hermione." His voice dropped a little.

"Well, I suppose I can do that." Her smile only faltered slightly at the news.

"Why don't you reserve us a table while I get us some butterbeer?" Harry offered.

"I've really missed you!" She embraced him once more and added in a whisper. "So much."

"Me too." He admitted before he freed himself and urged her toward a free table.

Reluctantly, Hermione let him finally go and moved to save a seat for them. That Ron had opted against meeting her after weeks apart from one another, and would rather spend his free time with whoever else left her with a lingering feeling of rejection. It gnawed on her, despite her best efforts. But watching Harry from afar, how carefree he seemed and genuinely happy to be with her there in Hogsmeade. He made the slowly creeping bad mood vanish again before it had a chance to settle.

"Don't you dare start brooding, Hermione!" Harry told her as soon as he rejoined her at their table. "Ron isn't avoiding you or anything but rather tending to George and the Weasley shop."

He put the butterbeer in front of her and placed a small glass filled with an ever-changing coloured liquor right next to it.

"I'm just, well, disappointed." She said honestly. "What in Merlin's name is in this other glass?"

Just in time, the colour changed to a bright red. Harry sat down before he attempted to answer her.

"A welcome drink. Madame Rosmerta is giving that one out to everyone above the sixth year." He explained while they both watched the drink turn again, this time a light green.

Indeed, on other tables, Hermione could find identical drinks; some of the guests had already emptied them.

"To us?" Harry raised his glass uncertainty.

"Right, to us and that we'll just enjoy the time with each other!" Hermione chimed in.

She was surprised to find out that in the drink wasn't any detectable alcohol but tasted fresh, bit minty and a hint of something she just couldn't place.

"That wasn't too bad." Harry remarked with a somewhat satisfied smile on his face.

"Enough with stalling, Harry." Hermione stated impatiently and put, without a second thought, her hand on top of his. "Tell me, how is your Auror training coming along? Did you learn anything exceptional?"

He only smiled fondly at her antics. Of course, she would want to know everything, that was just who she was. Always interested in the smallest of details, especially if it was about magic or his life. With a great need to touch her hand, to caress the soft skin; he let his other hand glide over her underarm.

"I don't think I would have missed your first Hogsmeade weekend." He suddenly voiced, and he found it was exactly how he felt.

Hermione stared at him, her lips slightly parted and with goosebumps delicately rising on her skin. Something was off and yet terribly right. Harry couldn't and didn't want to stop touching her, as if she would vanish as soon as he let go of her. Slowly, he leaned closer, eyes locked with Hermione. Harry was merely a centimetres away from her face, and she even could inhale his fresh, compelling breath. She didn't move at all but didn't stop him either. Contrary, he noticed that her breathing quickened.

"Harry!" Hermione wet her dry lips. "What is happening to us?"

He pulled his left hand from under her hand.

"I don't know neither do I care." Harry answered while he put his hand now boldly on her bare thigh below her dress under the table

This elicited a surprised gasp from her lips. His touch felt so welcome and yet forbidden. His hungry eyes roamed over her face down to the shoulders. Abruptly, Harry leaned in and buried his face in her neck, her hair.

"All I know is that I want to be close to you, touch you." He whispered, and his lips scraped over the soft skin there "I knew I smelled the scent before."

Hesitantly, Hermione put a hand in his unruly black hair, dragged him even closer to her. She desperately wanted to be near to him too but didn't understand why this longing was now so powerful? Briefly, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to her desire, but then her conscience set in again.

"It must be the drink." Hermione concluded with a heavy tongue.

At this point, Madame Rosmerta passed their table.

"What was in the drink, Rosmerta?" Hermione demanded to know from her.

"Darling, we are ordered by the ministry to give out the essence of love." The Pub owner responded still in the best mood. "After everything, a little bit more love, wouldn't hurt, don't you think?"

"A love potion?" Hermione sighed.

At this very moment, Harry had decided to nuzzle her neck. His new beard scratched ever so lightly against her sensitive skin. A violent shiver ran over her whole body.

"Of course not, dear. The essence isn't creating any false feelings. On the contrary, it embraces the true love we feel for someone and lets us act on it. All the doubts and fears are gone. Only love matters." The busty woman patiently explained before she returned behind the bar counter.

Hermione tried to comprehend what Rosmerta had just told her. This turned out to be an unusually hard task with Harry's Hand drawing slow circles on her thigh and his lips on her pulse point.

"I've heard of the essence of love." He suddenly huskily said.

"How?" Hermione leant back to see his face.

"At the Academy, they told us in one of the classes." He casually explained while under the table, she felt how he got a proper hold on her leg.

"What Rosmerta failed to say, is drinking the essence leads to, well." Harry paused, put her leg over his knee and started to caress her thigh more intimately. "To say it bluntly - sex."

"Harry, we are both in a relationship with someone else." She stopped his doing by laying a hand on top of his.

"It's inevitable, Hermione. That's the course of the essence." He told her.

His green eyes were intensely focused solely on her. Absentmindedly, Hermione dragged her hand through his beard. Harry took this as an invitation to continue his ministration on her and leaned in again.

"Harry!" She hissed, while his hot breath wavered over her jawline. "Everyone can see us."

Still, he kept closing the space between them and all too soon caressed with his lips the junction between her throat and jaw. She didn't stop him but pulled him even closer.

"I think." Harry whispered, while his fingers grazed over her covered crotch. "We do need to get a room."

It was with great difficulty that she untangled herself from him and stood up. Only then she noticed how everyone else in the three broomsticks was much more occupied with one another rather than seeing what they were up to. The effect of the essence was immense. Some couples, no matter what gender, were cuddling up and other single persons, simply left the pub in a hurry.

Hermione had no patience for further investigation and decided to move over to the bar, right to the spot where Madame Rosmerta was serving butterbeer.

"We'd like to rent a room." Hermione stated, out of breath.

On the way to the counter, she hadn't let go of Harry's hand but missed over just those few metres his touch, his closeness. Indeed, she craved the new intimacy. Hermione swallowed thickly as soon as Harry pressed up to her side, put an arm around her waist. His breath fanned over her cheek. Briefly, she closed her eyes, listened to the erratic beating of her heart and instantly knew how desperately she wanted him - needed him - precisely like that.

"Of course, dear." Rosmerta replied while she kept busily tapping butterbeer.

"You still manage to get a moustache." Harry remarked and unexpectedly brushed his thumb over Hermione's upper lip.

Incredulously, she gazed at him then at his thumb, which he still held in front of her mouth. It was barely covered with white foam from the beer they'd had. In a sudden urge, Hermione got hold of his hand and brought it back to her lips. At first, she licked tentatively then it got the better of her, and she downright sucked the foam from his digit. Harry groaned approvingly and locked eyes with her. The world had narrowed down just to the two of them until she let his thumb go again with an audible wet pop.

"What name shall I write down?" Rosmerta's voice appeared incredibly loud and intruding.

"Jane -" Hermione answered breathlessly without taking her eyes from Harry.

"And James Evans." He concluded.

"Right." Rosmerta critically looked from one to the other.

She knew who they were but wrote the names down anyway.

"Upstairs, the first door to the right. The room number is seven." She continued, none impressed.

"Why?" Somehow, deep inside, Hermione was still struggling with her conscience and the possible consequences of their action. "Why did you do this to us?"

"You got it wrong, dear, though I understand why you might think this essence is a curse." Rosmerta replied with empathy. "At your age, I had the same desire to please everyone else and dismissed my feelings. Today, I know how foolish I've been. Sacrificing my happiness for others was a complete waste. The essence of love and that we are giving it out is a gift. It allows you to find real happiness much sooner than usual."

"How can anyone, the ministry or you make this decision for us, without our consent?" Hermione disheartening asked.

"Because it is the right decision to make. You yearn to love him, but you're too noble, too afraid to pursue your true feelings." She explained and gave her the key.

Hermione felt the cold metal in her palm. It took for a second the heat away, allowed her to be rational rather than to be emotional. This was real. In her hand, she was holding a key for a room in Hogsmeade.

"Look at me, Hermione!" Harry turned her face toward him.

Everything flew right of her mind by the mere touch of his hand on her cheek. She sank into the depth of his eyes while he stroked tenderly over her face.

"You're not alone. I'm with you, Hermione." He spoke softly.

"I know." She mumbled before she felt, for the first time, how he pressed his lips on hers.

At first, dry and uncertain, then the kiss became boundless and passionate.

"Harry." Hermione chided, drunk from an emotional roller coaster.

"I wanted to do this since I saw you." He heavily leant his head against her temple.

Hermione impulsively took his hand and walked them to the stairs. Without any disturbance, they reached the stair landing. There Harry pulled at Hermione's arm and brought her straight against his body. Hungrily, he dove for another kiss from her inviting lips. His need to be close to her, to touch her grew by the second. Harry deliberately took his time to devour her. By now he had her pressed against the wall, her legs draped around his waist. Steadily, they were pushing against another, searching for friction while still kissing passionately. Slowly but surely her lips became a new addiction of his. How tremendously soft and sweet they were. Harry couldn't believe that he had missed this throughout the years.

His lips started to travel down her throat. At the same time, his hands found its way well below her dress. One hand he got on her thigh, another daringly below the waistband of her knickers.

"Not here!" Hermione exhaled.

"I know." His voice sounded rough. "But I'm desperately in need to touch you. Don't tell me it's different for you!"

"I-" Hermione hesitated, closed her eyes for a second. "It isn't. But anyone can see us."

"And you don't want anyone to know the truth." Harry sounded angry now and let her abruptly go.

"Well, you don't want it either. Remember -"

"I don't care!" Harry interrupted her harshly but added much lower. "I only want you, Hermione!"

Even though a potion was running through her veins, she still didn't ultimately succumb to it. Perhaps the fact that she knew what was on the risk to lose, especially for Harry, prevented her from giving in completely.

"I want you too, so much." She replied earnestly.

They locked eyes once again. All the things they hadn't voiced were hidden there. Finally, it was Hermione who leant in and gave him a chaste kiss, one that left his lips tingling before she continued her way upstairs, and he followed.

The key to room number seven fell heavily in the lock. A king-sized bed dominated the interior. Harry's attention, however, was solely on the woman, with her back turned to him, standing still in the centre of the dim room. Occasionally he saw how her shoulders, only for a few millimetres, rose and fell. He felt in this moment like a hunter getting close to his prey. Intentionally he stepped up to Hermione, heard her intense breathing in anticipation.

"Do you have any idea how seductive you smell?" Harry uttered close to her ear, his lips scarcely scratching against the earlobe.

The effect was instantaneous, and he could practically feel her shudder. In a hurry, he took off his shirt and pushed her with one arm around her waist, flush against his body again.

"I know how much you want to get this over with quickly." He accusingly growled and pulled her dress steadily up.

Her words had stung him hard. The mere implication that she still wanted to pretend that there wasn't any romantic feeling between them had hurt. The cloth now was hitched up over her bum. Her light blue knickers were visible to him. All the new skin and the intimate state they were in let him pause for a second. Harry gulped, licked his lips and then he allowed his hand to travel briefly over the newly exposed skin.

"And the sooner we can return to pretending that we're very platonic friends." He muttered and unbuckled all the while his jeans.

"Harry -"

"You can even feign it's not me at all." Harry pulled down his boxer-shorts and freed his hard cock.

He rubbed her backside adoringly before he pulled her knickers to one side. This elicited a gasp from Hermione. She didn't do anything to stop, didn't move away from him either.

"That's not -"

"Shh, Hermione." Harry let his member slide between her legs and groaned at the wet and warm sensation. "Tell me to stop. Say no, and I will."

All she did, however, was to grip his arm instead, which was still around her waist, holding the dress in place. Slowly, he ground back and forth as Hermione panted encouragingly. Finally, he got a proper hold on his cock again and positioned it against her opening. Bit by bit, he entered her.

"Yes." Hermione approvingly muttered under her breath when he was fully inside.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected them to end up having sex with each other. Especially not like this.

"So good." Harry savoured the new experience, the closeness, the warmth that surrounded him.

Then he began to move, saw how much his member glistened each time it reappeared, in what way Hermione reacted at his advance. It was mesmerising, spurred him on to plunge in faster and harder.

Hermione gasped, wantonly moaned as Harry kept fucking her. His arms were around her, holding her while he buried his face into her neck, kissing the skin there and breathing down on it. She dragged her hand through his black hair, holding on him tightly. The little room was filled with the sounds of their activities. She felt his hand reach for her face, clasping it, giving her something to keep her together in a slowly, thrust by thrust, tumbling, shattering world.

"Don't stop!" She ordered and felt how his thumb grazed first over her lips then slipped into her mouth.

Their skins kept slapping noisily, wetly against one another.

"I won't." He pressed out between an approving groan as she licked, sucked on his thumb and a deep breath.

This wasn't lovemaking, but animalistic sex. Everything was wrong and yet exactly what she wanted, what she craved. Gradually, Hermione felt her orgasm approach. She stiffened with a low whine on her tongue, leaned harder back against his torso and closed her eyes tightly.

"Let go, Hermione." Harry was breathing hard. "I've got you."

He didn't deter from pistoning in and out even when a mixture of a loud shriek and moan escaped her lips which were still surrounding his digit. It began with a tingle and spread out all over her body. Excessively strong, all-consuming it seized her up because he kept going, holding her secure in his arms while her false world succumbed, crashed and burned as her climax overcame her in waves.

Hermione knew right then the truth when she opened her eyes again, listened to the now much wetter slapping of skin, felt how aroused she still was. She would never want another man's arms around her like that again, and she knew she couldn't return to a lukewarm relationship and keep pretending so she wouldn't hurt someone else's expectations.

Even more, she felt how Harry filled her more, how his grip became tighter. One, two hard slams and he stiffened, a lengthy tremble went through his body and a deep growl mixed up with a whimper reached her ear. She almost stumbled once again over the edge.

He was entirely out of breath, just like her. Occasionally, he thrust his still hard member inside her and provoked a small moan then and again out of her. But aside the erratic breathing, only silence greeted them.

After a moment of embracing the afterglow of their coupling, Harry let her go, stepped away. At last, Hermione turned around and faced him. The tension between them was palpable. Her eyes raked over his sweaty body until they locked with his. As if in a daze, she reached behind herself for the zipper of her summer dress and pulled it down. Without preamble, she shrugged it off, let it fall into a puddle to her feet. Once more, she reached behind to unclasp her bra too.

Harry watched in awe how she shed more articles from her body. Invitingly soft new skin appeared one he hadn't seen yet. After the last item fell to the floor, Hermione closed the gap between them without hesitation. Harry had expected after they'd done the deed, she would leave and keep him at a distance. But the opposite was happening. The very next thing he knew was how her nipples pressed up against his bare chest, her hands holding his face lovingly while she kissed him with pent up passion.

Tongues were engaged in a sensual dance. Harry allowed his eager hands to wander over the warm, delicate body parts he longed to get to know properly. Her hands weren't precisely unoccupied; they learned to know him as well.

"What about -" He started when he ended their affection.

"I don't care either, Harry." She interrupted him.

Hermione was so intensely looking at him that he paused. Tenderly he reached for her face, caressed her cheeks. He recaptured her lips in a languish kiss. She threw her arms around his neck. Shortly after he lifted her and she put her legs around his waist too.

The king-size bed was made from a rather simple, unadorned wood and the bedsheets in a dirty white. In strips, the sun found its way into the sparsely decorated room. On the floor, several clothing items were carelessly thrown. Neither Harry or Hermione paid any attention to it. They were solely focused on another.

The day had started with such a vastly different expectation. Yet, here they were stumbling naked, embracing each other to the bed. The sexual appetite wasn't satisfied yet either, it just had shifted a bit.

Hermione felt the cold sheets against her overheated body first when Harry laid her down on the bed. For a brief moment, they just looked at each other. Probably wondered in what state they were, how this could be in the first place? Only to conclude that it was what they had yearned for. Harry hovered over her. One warm hand stroked at first her face, down to her breasts, kneaded them, and then over her legs. At this point, he leaned in and claimed her swollen lips in a searing kiss.

It was an impossible task to refrain from fondling her. Especially when she lay naked, wanting, in front of him with her curly brown hair fanned out on the mattress. His hungry mouth did slide along her jaw, down the throat. Little gasps, moans followed his doing. Her hands didn't stop running through his hair, over his back. In a fruitless attempt to catch his breath, Harry looked up and noted what a mistake this was. He could see what effect his ministrations had on Hermione. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes closed and a slight blush on her cheeks.

In an instant, he felt how this sight aroused him immensely. His hardening dick was pressed against Hermione's leg. It didn't take long, and brown eyes were watching him.

"Harry." She bit her lips, reached for him.

Her expression was telling; she wanted him. Instead, he snatched one nipple into his hot mouth. At the contact, Hermione arched her body against him, her hand gripping his hair harshly.

"Please." She implored with a shaky voice.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione!" Harry demanded after he let go of her hard wet nipple.

"You!" She answered and was hoisting a leg over his hips, giving him enough room."Always you, Harry."

He gazed at her, hardly believing it was his reality. However, Hermione's hand on his erection, closing around it and pressing him to her, demonstrated there was no space for doubt. In a swift move and an approving long moan, they were joined again in the most intimate way.

Both peered at each other; their breaths quickened, yet smiling shyly. This time it didn't feel like an out of the body experience but an intimate setting. There was no return anymore and no pretending. An audible gasp escaped Hermione's lips as soon as he began to move. She made an exquisite sight, intoxicating on a level Harry hadn't thought possible.

The sight of her and her legs pressing him tightly to her spurred him on to thrust faster, and to elicit more erotic sounds from the young woman. Harry kissed her hungrily.

"I want to see you." He breathy told her and stopped thrusting.

Big wonderous eyes watched, followed him while he pulled away from her and rolled over on his side.

"What?" Hermione scanned his face uncertainty but turned over with him.

"Ride me!" He requested as he held her chin then turned onto his back on the bed.

Before Hermione had any time to contemplate his words, he nudged her to straddle his hips. At this point, she had a good look at his erection, lying covered with a glistening wet film on his abdomen.

"Perfect." He murmured in amazement as soon as she was hovering over him, ready to guide him back inside her.

In anticipation, Harry held his cock ready with one hand, the tip already grazing the entrance, and with his other hand stroking her thigh. Holding her breath, Hermione impaled herself and moaned at the different sensation. Now it was up to her to control the tempo, the intensity of their lovemaking. Savouring the feel of him inside her vagina was the first course of action. She was complete, there wasn't any better way to describe it.

Moving her hips experimentally back and forth evoked a deep growl from Harry, which encouraged her further. His hands reached for her hips to steady her, but Hermione took hold of them instead and interlocked them with hers. They were her anchor point to trust more fluidly against him. Soon, he began meeting her movement determined and repeatedly hit her sensitive spot. Slowly, she felt her climax approaching. Harry's grip on her fingers tightened, allowed her to keep going despite the sluggish tremor spreading through her body. He detached one of his hands from her clasp and fondled her breast instead. Sporadically he massaged it, teased her nipple as she tried to keep going.

Harry let his hand slide from her chest down between her legs. At the same time, he sat up and freed his right hand as well so he could grasp her hips, pushing her more insisting against him while his fingers found their destination and started to stroke her swollen clitoris.

Hermione was biting her lips more and more forcefully.

"Come." Harry urged on and pressed his mouth against the pulse point.

Her arms were around his neck, one sneaking in his hair to hold him close to her. Suddenly, like an avalanche, she stumbled over the edge. It felt like she couldn't stop clenching and unclenching in a quiver around his cock until he came hard too. He was pushing her hips almost painfully against him. Both breathed harshly, swallowed then and again to regain their control. Thereupon their mouths met again in a slow, tender dance.

"What now?" Harry, at last, inquired.

"Do you really want me? You know who I am, that I can be difficult -" Hermione began.

"I know you, Hermione!" He interrupted her in an amused tone but sobered up. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." She told him thickly and drew him in another searing kiss.

"We're going to tell them the truth, aren't we?" Harry questioned.

"Its the only solution." Hermione agreed. "We're in this together, Harry."

"Always."

* * *

**Author note: **

A few points for your consideration and probably as background information: This story is on several levels a first to me. For one, even though I wrote several explicit scenes before, I never published a story solely for smut propose. Next, I never participated in contests etc. before either. Here and there some prompts but nothing like this. So yeah, this is what I came up with for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon.  
In the HP Fandom exist countless love-potion stories, where Harry and Hermione are potioned to fall for Ron and Ginny. At some point, I wondered why not a potion what let them act on their feelings for each other? Of course, there are stories with the mentioning of lust potions etc. but I had something different in mind. The idea behind the essence of love is a combination of a veritaserum and a love potion, and maybe you could add lust potion too in this context.  
That all said, thank you for reading.

Phoenixwriter


End file.
